


First Contact

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Legacies Reborn, Spoilers for Ep 9 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Kylo Ren has grown up with voices in his head.One will not go away.Spoilers for the Ep 9 trailer!





	First Contact

Every child in the galaxy grew up with tales of monsters. In their closet, under their bed, out there in the stars somewhere. They were always stories of worse things in the galaxy so that nightmares didn’t seem as real.    
  
But nightmares were far too real for some.    
  
Ben Solo grew up with visions of monsters and voices in his head that he’s saw come to life as he grew. Some of those were of himself — a child morphing into a monster.   
  
And that monster grew up to be a man in a mask. For a long time he found himself preferring that to his own face in the mirror. It was impersonal; powerful; unable to be denied. His own face was too soft, his mother’s chin and his fathers lips reach out from him beneath Skywalker eyes.   
  
Kylo Ren snarled before gripping the edge of the sink. Not now, not here. Not when he had come so close and achieved so much. Taking a deep breath, he left the fresher. His hair was damp, strands clinging to his forehead as he turned away from his visage.    
  
You’re not a monster, his mother said once. Not that anyone agreed with her. Not even Rey who spat it so vehemently in his face across space and time. He didn’t deny it.    
  
He was a monster.   
  
_ Not a monster, no. Something greater. More powerful.  _ __   
  
Kylo winced and stopped in his tracks. It was that voice. It was always that voice. Even after Snoke died, Kylo thought he would be free from things not of his own mind.    
  
“But I’m not...” he whispered to no one. 

There was a terrible irony that he was never alone when some days that’s all he craved. 

_ Oh my dear boy…  _

But that voice... he knew that voice. From old holo recordings. The dark times, his uncle called them.   
  
Slowly, he turned and stood as the holo correspondor in his chambers crackled to life. His saber was in his hands in moments, his long blade crackling to life hungrily. It took all of his control to not smash the thing right there. But he was the Supreme Leader, and he had a certain way to act, even in naught but a towel.

“How did you get this frequency? Who are you?”

Slowly the holo came into focus and Kylo could see more detail. Not that it gave him any reassurance. The cloaked thing looked at him from beneath thick, black fabric and hooded yellow eyes. “Surely you know who I am, Kylo Ren.”   
  
He stilled. That voice, why did he know that voice?   
  
The figure didn’t move, thought the disdain was clearly expressed. “Or perhaps you don’t? A pity, although easily remedied.”   
  
He couldn’t think, he couldn’t focus on the figures words — only that he knew that voice. That voice from his dreams, from his head, from his past so long ago...

Kylo stepped closer. “Who are you?”   
  


“A close and dear friend of your grandfather’s.” Bloodless lips smiled. 

“And what do you want?” His breath shook. “How do you know me?”

“I want to offer you everything.” Kylo stilled, his hand hovering above his saber. But the figure gestured softly and the saber fell from his hand. “I can teach you so much. Give you so much. A legacy you’ve so long desired... fulfilled.”   
  
Kylo stilled, his eyes inadvertently glancing to Vader’s helmet on it’s shrine. “What say you?”   
  
“I...”    
  
_ Ben? _ __   
  
The holo figure turned around and stared behind Kylo. 

“Of course, you are Vader’s grandson, why wouldn’t I have expected her?” The figure’s voice that was so rhythmic and soothing turned biting as Kylo spun around. 

Rey stood there, slightly dirty and mildly bruised — either sparring or just off a mission if he had to guess. In any other circumstance, he’d have fought to discern what emotion he would be feeling when he saw her: elation, joy, challenged; so many things she brought out of him, but today he only felt fear. 

The room fell silent, aside from Kylo’s breath.    
  
The holo of a supposed Emperor long dead leaned back, a gnarled hand gripping the hand rest. “I see.” Rey glanced back from him to Kylo staring at this odd contest between them, but Kylo didn’t dare turn away from the man. The man his family killed. “Remember what I built your grandfather into.” 

He was sure if it. There could be no one else, not from the stories his mother and Luke told him, much less the annals of the Empire that survived in First Order vaults.

_ And we’ll be in touch _ , the voice that haunted him for evermore lingered in his mind as the holo projection clipped off. Kylo swallowed. 

Rey took a step towards him, her eyes wide with confusion and concern.  _ Ben, who was— _

He cut off the bond before she could ask — before he’d have to answer and she’d know he’s lying — and he was alone again for just a brief moment. Rey would figure it out soon on her own anyways, and if that man was who he thought he was, he’d find Rey soon too and make her an offer as well. 

Staggering across the room, he knelt in front of the mangled and twisted helmet he pulled out of the burnt wreckage on the Endor moon so many years ago. He wasn’t sure why, but tears swelled his his eyes as he bowed his head.

“Grandfather, what do I do?”


End file.
